Le chat et la souris
by Meri Simojal
Summary: La cour de Néo Versailles. Le salon d'un appartement délabré. Les cachots de la Brigade temporelle. Trois lieux différents, trois groupes poursuivant comme ils le peuvent leurs vies, après les événements de la saison 4. Mais quand un attentat les frappe, le Visiteur comprend qu'il est temps de reprendre du service.
1. Première vue

**Heyo mes beautés !**

 **Ce projet-là est dans mes archives depuis un certain temps. Ça fait un bail que je l'ai pas actualisé, donc les dialogues correspondent peut-être pas autant aux personnages qu'ils le devraient, mais j'adore Le Visiteur du Futur (qui est, au passage, la propriété d'un homme magnifique dont on ne parle pas assez à mon goût : François Descraques) et j'avais vraiment envie de poster sur cette websérie. J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture !**

* * *

La machine était en place, deux genres de poteaux à environ un mètre d'écart l'un de l'autre, collés au mur. Ils faisaient un drôle d'effet au milieu de l'appartement délabré qui faisait office de repaire pour les trois comparses depuis une semaine. Henry les examinait pourtant avec une satisfaction non étrangère à son visage artificiel. Son ego gonflé à bloc ne put cependant ignorer plus longtemps la silhouette derrière lui, malgré ses vains efforts pour feindre l'indifférence.

-Inutile de te cacher comme ça, il ne va pas te mordre.

-Bah non mais il va peut-être m'envoyer je sais pas où dans le temps, c'est pas mieux.

-Raph, le traqueur de conversations instantané n'est pas un portail temporel.

-Ouais, ça c'est ce que vous disiez avant qu'il m'envoie dans le futur avec Stella la dernière fois.

-Mais ça suffit, là ça devient vexant, merde ! s'emporta le robot, en faisant volte-face vers son interlocuteur.

-C'est vexant mais c'est vrai.

-C'était une bêta !

-Mais celle-là aussi c'est une bêta, vous l'avez jamais utilisé !

-Oui mais… Oui mais tu connais beaucoup de gens qui savent faire des portails temporels, toi ? C'est pas aussi facile que ça en a l'air, OK ? Et j'fais ça pour vous moi à la base, donc si t'es pas content démerde-toi autrement pour parler avec Stella et ne me fais pas ch…

-OK, OK, pardon, vous avez raison, l'apaisa Raph. C'est sympa de me faire une machine pour que je lui parle et tout.

Le docteur sembla satisfait et se remit au travail.

-Mais vu ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois je voudrais quand même rester derrière vous quand vous l'activerez d'accord ?

Henry fit la moue tandis que Raph l'observait avec un demi sourire nerveux.

-Tu sais que tu me pètes vraiment les couilles, Raph.

* * *

-C'est vraiment nécessaire ?, marmonna Clothilde en se redressant machinalement sur son trône.

-Oui, j'ai l'impression, majesté, dit doucement la baronne en inclinant le visage vers elle. Cela fait déjà près d'un mois qu'Octave est mort, et l'absence d'un conseiller n'est jamais une bonne chose. Même si ledit conseiller était un satané traître manipulateur, ajouta-t-elle entre ses dents.

-Bah je sais pas, Stella a qu'à être ma nouvelle conseillère alors.

-Je crains que son statut de maîtresse et de seconde reine ne puisse pas faire d'elle la conseillère idéale. Il vous faut quelqu'un d'objectif et de distant, pas une personne dont l'avis pourrait heurter votre vie sentimentale.

-Euh… Bah… Vous, alors ?

-Moi ? Je me charge déjà de vos manières. De plus vous ne m'écoutez jamais.

-J'avoue.

-Je pensais au Voyageur du temps, mais il a d'autres choses à faire. Cependant j'aurais une suggestion… Il n'est pas très éloquent, mais il est globalement plutôt objectif, et il vaut toujours mieux qu'Octave.

-Bah dites toujours.

* * *

Le regard du prisonnier, calme mais alerte, parcourait la salle.

De là où il était, il ne pouvait voir qu'une des issues et un mur nu s'étendant au-delà de son champ de vision, ainsi que le garde qu'on leur avait assigné, qui somnolait, le menton sur la poitrine et les bras croisés.

Il observa cet homme et l'envia immédiatement, non pas parce qu'il était à l'extérieur des cellules, mais parce qu'il avait les yeux clos, et probablement l'esprit ailleurs. Pour lui aussi, une petite torpeur ne serait pas de refus. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas laissé son esprit s'échapper de la réalité et s'aventurer dans les méandres de son imagination, ne serait-ce que pour quelques secondes. Mais divaguer, même si peu de temps, n'était pas de mise quand on avait le frère le moins efficace du monde. Et surtout quand ce même frère s'était attiré la fureur meurtrière d'un homme qui non seulement était plus puissant que lui et très proche de leur prison, mais qui en plus contrairement à eux était libre de ses déplacements.

Il gratta machinalement une petite coupure, sur sa joue. Ils avaient déjà perdu Sara. Ce n'était clairement pas la meilleure personne du monde, comme Dario, à la réflexion, mais c'était leur soeur. Toute leur enfance, ils s'étaient serré les coudes pour survivre dans le monde ravagé, ils s'étaient battu ensemble. Même si leurs caractères étaient aux antipodes les uns des autres, au point qu'ils n'avaient de famille que leur nom, aucun n'était jamais parti. Sans doute par peur d'être effacés du temps, et donc par contrainte, mais quelque chose au fond de lui persistait à croire qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. Ou du moins l'espérait.

-Raul, t'as pas entendu ?

Son regard quitta la salle entourant les cellules pour se poser sur son petit frère.

Dario Lombardi était un tableau navrant. Son goût vestimentaire s'était nettement amélioré au fil des saisons, mais son comportement était resté le même. Toujours aussi trouillard, geignard, marmonnant et se plaignant à tout va, toujours à chercher une idée dans le regard des autres faute d'être assez courageux pour prendre des initiatives. Et être clôturé dans ces sous-sols n'avait nullement arrangé son asthme et sa lâcheté, ce qui ne faisait qu'empirer son attitude déjà détestable.

-Non, je n'ai rien entendu, grogna Raul, exténué. Essaie de dormir.

-Je sais qu'il est là…, murmura son cadet, tremblant comme une feuille. Il attend que je dorme pour…

-T'inquiète pas, je le laisserai pas t'approcher.

-Mais il sera sans doute armé, et toi non !

-On a un gardien, de toute façon.

-Mais regarde-le ! Il dort !

-Oh, ferme-la deux secondes, Dario, tu me fatigues !, s'exclama Raul, excédé.

Son petit frère sursauta et partit pleurnicher dans un coin. Raul soupira et se détourna, bras croisés. Il vit que le gardien, probablement alerté par son cri, s'était réveillé et marmonnait des paroles inintelligibles. Il soupira face aux traits familiers de l'homme : encore un Castafolte. Soit un ami de Mattéo, le bourrin qui en avait après son frère. Décidément, ils n'allaient pas lui faciliter la tâche, se dit-il en se redressant, repoussant le sommeil qui le menaçait encore.

* * *

-Et comme vous pouvez le voir sur ce petit écran installé au Castabot de l'un de mes confrères, j'ai pu recevoir son message m'indiquant qu'il ouvrirait un portail, prochainement, dans cette direction, à peu près, ce me semble.

-Ouais, trop cool. Je finis juste les yeux et c'est bon hein ! dit Raymond à Stella.

Contrairement à lui, cette dernière semblait passionnée par le discours que bafouillait le docteur Van Der Castafolte. Elle avait de quoi s'en préoccuper, puisqu'elle était en partie concernée.

-J'ai comme l'impression que vous ne vous intéressez pas à mon propos, se vexa le robot d'une petite voix étouffée.

-Mais si, si, c'est intéressant, continuez ! l'encouragea Stella.

-Arrête de bouger, tu vas me faire louper une ligne.

-Vous pensez à Raymond ? marmonna Clothilde en jetant un regard profondément déçu à la baronne.

Elles les observaient à l'écart, dans la grande salle du trône, et l'ensemble de leur conversation leur parvenait par échos presque assourdissants.

-Non… Enfin, ç'aurait pu, mais j'envisageais plutôt Henry.

-Pardon ?

-Il… Il n'est pas parfait mais il est très gentil et je pensais que…

-Mais c'est un robot !

-Seriez-vous automatophobe ?

-Quoi ?

-Vous êtes raciste envers les robots !

-Mais non ! Mais n'importe quoi !

-Je pensais pourtant vous avoir enseigné la tolérance...

-Mais bien sûr que non j'suis pas raciste ! Le Protecteur est un robot !

-Oui, voilà, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous, les automatophobes. "Je suis pas raciste, j'ai un ami robot". Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de vous, majesté...

-Oh vous faites chier madame la baronne !

-…

-Ok, ce sera mon conseiller. T'façon j'en vois pas d'autres disponibles donc bon. Pis contrairement à Raymond et Octave il a jamais voulu me tuer.

-…..

-ET JE SUIS PAS AUTOMATOPHOBE BORDEL DE QUEUE !

* * *

-Raul ! Raul réveille-toi !

L'aîné Lombardi frissonna et ouvrit les yeux, abasourdi de s'être endormi. Dario le tenait par les épaules et regardait en arrière, effrayé.

-Quoi... Quoi ?!

-Y a un bruit, je te jure qu'il y a eu un bruit.

Raul poussa un grognement ressemblant à un "Pitié putain" et se recoucha aussi sec, sans retrouver le sommeil cependant. Il était si bien avant qu'il ne le réveille… Les marmonnements geignards de son cadet l'agaçaient. Il n'allait plus le supporter bien longtemps. Qui sait, avec ses conneries, c'est peut-être Raul qui aura envie de le tuer au final.

La détonation acheva de le réveiller.


	2. Reflets

**Heyo !**

 **Vu que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas actualisé mes fics, et puisque ce chapitre quasi fini traînait dans mes archives, je le pose là. Bon, je préviens, je pense que cette fanfic risque de ne pas trop connaître de suite, ça reste un brouillon complètement hasardeux à la base.**

 **Bonne lecture quand même !**

* * *

 _Ne quittez pas, un correspondant du passé cherche à vous joindre. Ne quittez pas…_

La voix féminine semblant tirée du fin fond de la gorge d'une vieille dame à l'ère glaciaire fut enfin remplacée par une de jeune homme, plus hésitante.

\- Stella ?

Pause.

\- C'est ridicule, votre répondeur, hein…

\- Ben je te remercie mais tu fermes ta gueule !

La voix droite et cassante d'Henry, que coupa celle de Raph :

\- Stella, tu m'entends ?

\- Non mais d'abord le portail, ensuite le répondeur… super agréable, vraiment.

\- Raph ? les coupa Stella.

\- En attendant, ça fonctionne, fit remarquer la voix d'Henry.

\- On a le son, pas l'image…

\- Mon turbopoing dans ta gueule, Raph. Mon turbopoing dans ta gueule.

Stella poussa un profond soupir. Elle était soulagée d'avoir des nouvelles de Raph, bien sûr. Ce n'était pas un monstre, tout de même, elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour son ex, aussi couillon puisse-t-il être parfois. Mais voilà, ça repartait encore sur ces bases gênantes, celles mêmes avec lesquelles leur relation avait commencée, et une des raisons pour lesquelles elle l'avait quitté. Soudain, l'idée de ce Skype du futur ne lui semblait plus si pertinente.

\- Eh, Stella, comment ça va ? rit Raph comme si de rien n'était.

\- Bien, et toi ? répondit-elle avec un rire forcé.

\- Non mais cette conversation... c'était bien la peine que je me fatigue, ronchonna Henry. Avec votre ingratitude en prime…

\- Henry, vous avez pas des trucs à réparer pour Renard ? le coupa Raph avec la politesse la plus feinte possible.

\- Dis donc, Raph, tu crois vraiment que ça marche, le coup du… Oh merde, les goggles !

Il s'éloigna précipitamment vers le fond du labo en poussant des jurons. Raph adressa un sourire gêné au portail, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'y avait pas de mode vidéo et de se sentir con. Pour couper court au silence, il chercha désespérément un sujet de conversation.

Derrière lui, un bruit retentit. Une sorte de "chtoum" accompagné d'une chute maladroite avec, Raph s'en doutait, option balancement de bras ridicule pour se remettre correctement sur ses pieds. Il redressa la tête pour regarder en arrière, mais déjà le visage du Visiteur passait au-dessus du sien pour jeter un regard circonspect au magma de lumière tournoyant auquel Raph s'adressait, et dont s'échappait la voix embarrassée de Stella, qui marmonnait sur la météo postapolienne.

\- Eh mais c'est le traqueur de conversations instantané ! Henry, t'as pas autre chose à branler que d'arranger ses coups à Raph ?

Raph, faute d'avoir les mots pour exprimer son hébétude, cacha son visage entre ses paumes, qui si elles n'étaient pas un refuge sur le long terme permettaient au moins d'étouffer ses émotions quelques secondes. Henry se chargea du sale boulot à sa place :

\- Alors d'une, je t'emmerde, de deux, va te faire foutre...

\- Ça fait deux insultes, releva le Visiteur.

\- De trois, le coup arrangé t'entend.

\- Ah bon ?

La nouvelle sembla plus exciter positivement le Visiteur que le paniquer. Raph tiqua.

\- Et de quatre, va encore te faire foutre, de toute façon tu m'écoutes pas, marmotta Henry en retournant à ses goggles.

En effet, Renard ne lui prêtait plus attention, trop occupé à tirer un objet volumineux de la gibecière dégueulasse avec laquelle il était arrivé.

\- Vous foutez quoi, là ? dit Raph, méfiant.

\- Raph ? Raph qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Rien rien, Stella, t'inquiète ! Non sérieusement , chuchota-t-il, c'est quoi ça ?

Il ne tarda pas à reconnaître le lourd magnétophone qu'avait employé le Visiteur pour tromper la vigilance d'Octave et mettre au jour ses crimes au vu et su de tout Néoversailles. Si l'objet s'était révélé très utile, Raph sentait poindre une vague méfiance à l'idée de le savoir ici, en prime entre les mains d'un Visiteur trop enthousiaste à son goût.

\- Eh oh ? C'est quoi, vous faites quoi ?

\- T'inquiète, Stella, continuez, faites comme si j'étais pas là.

\- D'aaaccord OUI DONC Stella, alors euh, et la reine, elle va bien ?

\- Très bien, oui. Elle cherche un nouveau conseiller, et… oui… ça va ! Et vous ? C'est pas trop dur, la brigade Temporelle vous traque encore ?

\- Ah !

Raph, était tout content d'aborder un sujet qui puisse enfin dissiper la gêne et le rendre un peu plus héroïque aux yeux de Stella. Il n'entendit ainsi pas le tout léger cliquetis que produit l'appareil que le Visiteur tenait dans ses bras et venait d'activer.

Pas du moins jusqu'à ce que l'appareil en question se mette à gueuler.

 _DEPUIS QU'J'AI VU TES JAMBES QUI MARCHAIENT DANS LA RUE_

 _JE ME SENS TOUT ÉTRANGE, J'AI ENVIE D'ÊTRE TOUT NU !_

 _(QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST ?)_

\- Oups ! s'exclama le Visiteur en tripatouillant les boutons. Faites pas attention, répéta-t-il par-dessus le son mélodieux de la hard musette.

\- Non mais ça devient pénible, là ! grinça Raph.

\- Tu fais chier, Raph ! s'exclama soudain Stella, à bout de patience. On peut jamais avoir une conversation normale, avec toi !

\- Ouais bah euh, c'est pas d'ma faute, aussi !

\- C'est pas de ta faute, mais c'est quand même soulant !

\- Alors, dit soudaint une voix du côté de Stella, mon zouzou, t'es ptêt mon zouzou préféré, mais quand j'te dis de bien charger mon arme, tu la charges bien !

\- Ah, tu vois ! s'écria Raph. Toi aussi, tes amis sont lourds !

\- C'EST PAS MES AMIS, beugla Stella.

Dans son coin de la pièce, Henry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais… C'est bien la peine que je me fatigue.

* * *

Raul essuya son visage d'une main fébrile, mais il n'en vit pas mieux ce qui l'entourait.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, putain ?_

Pas le genre de question qu'il poserait à l'oral. Plutôt ce qu'il se répétait à longueur de journée, pour avoir au moins l'impression de partager sa détresse avec quelqu'un qui le comprenait. Quelqu'un sur la même longueur d'ondes. Lui-même, quoi. Car, en matière de soutien, ce n'était certainement pas sur ses siblings qu'il aurait pu compter.

Sa vue se remit lentement. Sa jambe le tirait de plus en plus, et quelque chose écrasait son dos, lui arrachant un grognement contrarié. C'est là que ça lui revint : le gros bruit… quelque chose avait dû sauter. Sans doute pas un plomb, sourit-il pour lui-même (il était tellement seul). Il fallait qu'il voie ça.

Il se redressa déplaçant au passage ce qui l'écrasait. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant, quand le corps roula sur le côté, qu'il se souvint d'un cri d'alerte, d'avoir basculé sous la poussée de mains fermes. En entendant la respiration laborieuse, il fut pris d'un frisson, et baisser le regard vers la silhouette ne put que confirmer ses appréhensions.

\- Dario !

Il attrapa les épaules de son frère pour le tourner vers lui : Dario avait les yeux clos.

\- Dario, arrête, réveille-toi, putain !

Mais il semblait inconscient, en tout cas il ne réagissait pas aux appels de plus en plus frénétiques de l'aîné. En se penchant pour mieux voir, Raul nota plusieurs traces de brûlure sur les parties visibles de son corps. Il se leva d'un bond :

\- AU SECOURS ! hurla-t-il malgré lui. Y A QUELQU'UN ?

Il n'y eut que les échos pour répondre à sa voix.

\- Putain... Putain, non... CASTAFOLTE ! CONSTANCE !

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?!

Ses émotions étaient un magma pas possible dont il n'arrivait à tirer que de l'abattement, de l'égarement, et une terreur sourde qui s'insinuait en lui comme un poison. Il n'arriverait pas à ouvrir la cellule, ils s'y étaient plusieurs fois essayé en vain. Si personne ne venait, Dario… Dario allait mourir ? Impossible. Pas lui aussi. Et surtout… surtout… Il s'était endormi. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, il n'avait pas été là. Un autre appel lui déchira la gorge, mais une faible plainte, un simple son échappé, coupa son élan en plein milieu du cri. Il relâcha son souffle en voyant son frère remuer, au sol.

\- Dario !

Il s'agenouilla et retira son manteau à la hâte.

\- Raul… ?

\- Attends, doucement, bouge pas...

Il mit l'habit en boule et le plaça sous la tête de son frère. Il passa sa main sur son visage, sur lequel les larmes avaient tracé des sillons. Raul ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait pleuré. Il était sur l'instant tout à fait hors de lui. Il relâcha sa respiration, pour se calmer, essayer d'y voir plus clair. Le besoin lui vint de parler à son frère, de comprendre, de combler ce manque que son esprit sonné avait jusqu'à présent laissé de côté. Il se pencha vers Dario, dont les yeux s'étaient de nouveau clos, et les traits figés.

\- Dario, reste avec moi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il prit délicatement entre ses mains le visage de son frère. Sa peau était brûlante, ce qui ne calma en rien la panique de l'aîné. Au contact de Raul, il ouvrit les yeux, et murmura :

\- L'explosion…

\- Quoi ?

Oui, c'est vrai, il y avait eu une explosion. Mais quel rapport… qu'est-ce qui était arrivé ? La seule réalité était que son frère avait mal. Mais lui, non. Ses épaules se contractèrent. Il y avait eu une explosion. Son frère avait été blessé. On l'avait poussé, tout à l'heure, juste avant le grand bruit.

Lui, n'avait rien.

\- Dario… laissa-t-il échapper, partagé entre la confusion et l'horreur suite à ce qu'il venait de comprendre.

Un sourire fiévreux traversa brièvement les traits de son cadet.

\- Je savais bien que j'avais entendu un bruit.


End file.
